Face of the Revolution
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Katniss considers her place in the Revolution, her reasons for never having wanted to be a part of it all, and why she finally comes to the conclusion that she never had a choice in the first place. Spoilers up to book three. Katniss/Peeta


**A/N:** I was watching a Rue tribute on youtube and just started thinking about Katniss and how sometimes she made me so angry by not making a clear choice between being a part of the revolution or not being a part of the revolution. So I gave Katniss some time to think

**Spoiler Alerts:** For those of you not past the first book (or first movie if you're a movie follower only) there are spoilers up until book three. Set around the middle of book three.

**Face of the Revolution**

**- xrosepetalsx -**

Had Katniss Everdeen known that she would be the spark that would cause the revolution, she would never have agreed to it.

It wasn't that she didn't care about the people in District 12, or even the people in all of the other Districts in Panem. It wasn't that she didn't think the Capitol didn't deserve to fall. It wasn't even that she didn't have the guts to fight and die in a war that might possibly mean the freedom of her people.

It was that she cared too much about herself, her family, and Gale, to remember the rest of the world. It was that she, Katniss Everdeen, had had enough with going along with what the Capitol wanted, and even a full scale revolt seemed like just another part of the Capitol's schemes to take more, do more harm, and humiliate the District's further.

She was done with the Capitol. She'd had enough of their tyranny and oppression, had had enough with the games every person in the District's were forced to watch where 24 children fought to the death until only one survived. She'd had enough of trying not to feel the pain for each and every family's loss when another child meant their violent end.

She'd had enough of not having enough to eat, and knowing the Capitol's gluttony went so deep that they had drinks to make you throw up just so that you could eat more and never get fat, or full, or bored.

And yet, still, Katniss Everdeen never would have agreed to become the matriarch of this revolution had she'd known it was coming. She never would have picked up those berries and forced the Capitol to make due on its promise of two victors from the same District. She never would have fallen in love with Petta Mellark, and she would have gone home the lone victor, or died right then and there so that she wouldn't have to see one more day of her miserable life.

But Katniss knows she never would have done that, knows she wouldn't change a damn thing about what she'd done. Except maybe the way she'd behaved. Except maybe in that she would have made a choice long before now to either take charge of the revolution, or let it die, because her indecision had caused one too many pointless deaths.

She couldn't even claim that that man from District 11 had died for the revolution, because he hadn't. He'd died because Katniss hadn't been thinking; she'd promised not to incite anymore acts of rebellion, and then she'd gone and made that speech about Rue and Thresh that she wouldn't take back for the life of her. It wouldn't even have weighed so heavily on her mind if she'd known then that she _wanted_ this rebellion, but she hadn't.

She'd just stood back and let President Snow control her actions, even when, in the end, he planned to not only force her to return to the games, but to take away everything from her that she'd ever loved. And now Peeta was gone and she had to stand up. She had to make a decision, a choice, and save him, because Peeta Mellark was the only one she would fight this revolution for now.

Her loss of Peeta was the ultimate stepping stone in making her decide to become the face of the revolution, though the choice had been made for her long before she'd decided to go along with it, and Katniss could only wish that she'd made the decision on her own before her most precious things had been taken from her, before she'd let so many people die pointlessly in her plight to keep her family safe, and to run from the mess she'd caused.

All she'd ever wanted was to keep her family safe, but Katniss had to accept that this war was so much bigger than that; and it had taken Peeta being taken from her in every way possible except death, for her to finally understand that.


End file.
